


You'll Be In My Heart

by WolfStar2018



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst starts in chapter two, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Music, M/M, Memories, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Gets a Hug, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar2018/pseuds/WolfStar2018
Summary: Steve listens to Disney music on Spotify. He hears a song that brings memories to mind and tears to his eyes. Cue Bucky having good timing.





	You'll Be In My Heart

Steve was told he needed to listen to more Disney music. He wasn't sure why, no one could give him a response other than 'you just do'. Natasha helped him set up Spotify and find the Disney playlist. He was rather enjoying the music. Just playing it through his headphones and painting. It was relaxing.

After listening to it for a while a song came on that caught his attention. The beat at the beginning made him wonder what it was. “You'll Be In My Heart by Phil Collins” were the words on his phone screen. He paid attention to the words of the song. There was a line about being small but strong. He thought about Bucky saying something like that to him. Before the serum, before the war. He was a scrawny little thing that thought he was tough. He came home one day after getting the shit knocked out of him once again and Bucky looked livid. Steve thought Bucky's head may just explode.

“Steve, what the hell is wrong with you? For someone so small you really think you're tough shit don't you.”

Steve hadn't known what to say to that. He was in pain. He just wanted to lay down. So he did. He laid down on the couch and started crying. He couldn't help it. Bucky being so angry on top of already being in pain was just too much. Bucky looked shocked at the sight of Steve bawling on the couch. Next thing Steve knew he was being held and Bucky was apologizing over and over.

Another line brought back another memory. “This bond between us can't be broken” the man sang. He remembered something Sarah Rogers used to say. Bucky and Steve met in elementary school and were fast friends. They rarely did anything apart and only because Steve was sick. However as soon as Bucky could he would be right next to Steve on the couch or the floor next to his bed, occasionally sitting in the bed, and Bucky would talk for hours about what Steve missed. He would read books and tell stories. Sarah had commented about their bond.

“You two have a bond that cannot be broken, Steve. You'll be friends for life. I just know it.”

Steve had almost forgotten the words his mother had spoken. But she was right. They were friends still today. He doubted his mom knew how their lives would go. She had passed before he had gone into the service. Part of him was glad; he wasn't sure how Sarah would have reacted to the whole thing.

Then the line that caused tears to fall from his eyes, “You'll be in my heart...now and forevermore”. He fell to his knees as the chorus played on. Bucky is in his heart. Had never left. Steve's heart led him to Bucky in Azzano, did it again in 2014 in DC when The Winter Soldier had attacked and again a few years later when Steve finally found Bucky. Today they were living together. They had finally found each other again. Things were obviously very different now but Steve knew where his heart belonged.

Eventually he realized the song was over and he turned the music off. He heard footsteps when he did and knew that Bucky was home. He didn't want Bucky to see him like this but couldn't pull himself off the floor. After a few minutes Bucky found him. It took only three steps and Bucky was on the floor next to Steve wrapping him strong arms. Steve was shaking now. He heard Bucky trying to reassure him that everything is okay now. Steve finally managed to get some words out, telling Bucky about the song, the memories and feelings it evoked. By the time he was done Bucky had tears in his eyes as well. They just sat and held each other for what felt like hours. Neither one wanted to let the other go. They would always be best friends. Always be there for one another. No matter what happened, no matter what anyone else said. Nothing mattered as long as they were together. Where they belong.


End file.
